


I Was Made for Loving You

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: "Hey, Lucifer do you believe in Yuanfen?"Lucifer turns his head and meets hazel eyes, shining with curiosity.“What?”“How about Koi no Yokan? Have you heard of that too?”Lucifer was a believer of many things. But destiny and fate? He'd like to believe he was. No. That was wrong. He didn't just desire to believe it. He believed in it. And wasn't that ironic for a demon like him?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I Was Made for Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Lucifer and Eira fluff!! I was super inspired to write about Yuanfen and Koi no Yokan when I stumbled about them after doing some research for Eira's MC lore. I was listening to I Was Made for Loving You by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran when I was writing this too, so I definitely recommend listening to that when you read this to up the fluffy feels! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Lucifer, do you believe in Yuanfen?” 

Lucifer turns his head and meets hazel eyes, shining with curiosity. 

“What?”

“How about Koi no Yokan? Have you heard of that too?” 

Lucifer raises his eyebrows and chuckles lightly. “What made you ask that?” 

Eira walks forward, plops down in the seat before his desk and holds up the book she was reading, “Fate, Destiny and the Magic of Love” embossed over the dark leather cover.

“I read it from here and I find them so fascinating.” She flips through the pages and begins reciting the words. “Yuanfen. A Chinese term that signifies a relationship by fate or destiny. It is the ‘binding force’ that links two people in any relationship.” She turns another page. “Koi no Yokan. A Japanese concept that means an inevitable love in the future. It is the sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love.” Eira closes the book with a snap and turns a sparkling gaze on Lucifer and he feels his heart in his throat. 

“Don’t you find them fascinating… magical even? Imagine, having that affinity for a single person out of the millions there are in the world… in all worlds.” Eira’s voice turns wistful then.

“You’re lucky if you ever find that person and get to stay with them. After all, you can ‘have fate without destiny.’ You meet but you may never end up together.” She comments with a sad smile, as her eyes take on a melancholy hue.   
  
“Like the two of us.” Lucifer mutters softly as he stares at her with a hint of pain in his crimson orbs. 

“Hmm?”

He puts on a suave grin for her. “I meant to say that although I’m not a big believer, I am familiar with both concepts.”  
  
 _“Liar.”_ His mind screams. _“You are a big believer. You’re yuanfen is right before you.”_ But he ignores it 

Eira’s brow furrows and she leans his arms on his desk. “Really? How come you’re not a big believer?”

“I’m a demon. Do you really think there’s someone out there who’s destined just for me?” He shakes his head and smirks crookedly albeit shakily. “Am I deserving of such a person? Am I even deserving of love?” 

_Lucifer what are you doing? Stop deceiving yourself and her. You’re just seeking absolution and reassurance._ His inner voice nags him. 

Absolution. Reassurance. Of course. It’s what he’s always wanted. And her. He’s always wanted her. Always loved her. 

And yet, it seems every time, he doesn’t deserve her. They always meet but they never end up together. A perfect definition of “fate without destiny.” Sigh. Maybe he should stop with this madness. End this act of folly and just let her go. 

Let her go. 

Yes, let her g-

“Lucifer what are you talking about? Of course you do!” A shrill voice brings him from the darkness of his thoughts and back into reality, back into the worried look of his Snow. She grabs his hands and pats them gently. “Everyone deserves love, especially those who need it and who yearn for it the most. You all taught me that. _YOU_ taught me that.” 

And then she beams at him with all the light of a thousand suns and he feels his heart soar. 

Let her go? Never. The Devildom would have to be razed to ashes before that would ever happen. 

He smiles back at her, this time much more genuine and filled with so much love, and gently squeezes her hand.

“Would you like to hear a story?” He asks with a glint in his eye. 

“Oh yes please!” She replies in a giddy tone before sitting down in a more comfortable position. He laughs before he begins in the rich, alluring voice of a master storyteller.

“Once long ago…”

He tells her the story of a broken man, one who had been cast out from his pedestal of glory, who buried himself in his own grief and pain and masked it all behind duty and responsibility. For a long time, he was lost and confused until he met the woman who changed his life, the woman who taught him to love, who taught him that he was deserving of love too.

Their meeting felt like magic: the pure, untainted kind unlike the sorcery he was used to. It sparked a connection, an intimate bond that was unyielding, unbreakable and everlasting. With her, he felt lighter than air, felt as if he could fly again. She was ordinary yet extraordinary, and every moment with her seemed like a beautiful lifetime; every second with her, his love for her grew a thousandfold. 

It was yuanfen, it was koi no yokan. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. When he was with her, he had the sense that he was made for loving her. 

“That’s so beautiful.” Eira remarks dreamily as she wipes the tears from the corners of her eyes when Lucifer finishes his tale. “Did they ever end up together?”

Lucifer ponders for a moment before he beams at her. “Yes. Yes they do.” 

She graces him with a smile in return and rises to leave. “Thank you for the wonderful story.”

“You’re welcome.” He replies. Then filled with brazen confidence, he goes around his desk in several quick strides, envelopes her in his arms and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“I was made for loving you.” He murmurs so lowly only he could hear before he says in a much louder voice. “Thank you for being you.” 

Eira stiffens at first from the sudden contact before he leans into his kiss and melts in his arms. “You’re welcome.” 

Yuanfen. Koi no Yokan. Fate without destiny. They all pale in comparison with Eira. As long as she exists, he will love her and he will keep on loving her. For he was made for loving her. 

-fin-

Sidenote: I got the meanings for both Yuanfen and Koi no Yokan here:

<https://bigthink.com/harpys-review/the-top-10-relationship-words-that-arent-translatable-into-english>

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I will NEVER get tired of writing about yuanfen, koi no yokan, destiny, fate or soulmates EVER. It's my bread and butter, my muse, my heart and soul. *sobs*
> 
> I hope you all loved this!! <3


End file.
